Tender Loving Care
by Doll Girl
Summary: Own no one. Re-upload since it apparently went with the Castaways on the Minnow. Set after the Hunt. Gilligan is in serious need of TLC and his family is willing to give it to him.


_I ever see Kinkaid again I'll kill him for this!_ Skipper thought as Gilligan curled up in a corner of their hut after another nightmare. The boy was hugging his knees and had his head bowed hiding his face in his arms. The captain could see his shoulders trembling as he fought to keep his emotions in.

He sat on the ground beside his first mate and reached out to him. The moment his hand was placed on the thin shoulder the shaking and trembling stopped and Gilligan's heavy breathing became the only sound in the room.

"Easy there Little Buddy," Skipper said gently. "You're ok. He's not here any longer. He's not going to hurt you."

Gilligan swallowed as his breathing began to sound like he was drowning. He gasped and drew in thick breaths.

The captain reached up and gently took off the first mate's white hat and setting it on the ground before pulling the boy close and running his fingers through Gilligan's brunette locks.

The 'thump thump" of the Skipper's heartbeat reached Gilligan's ear and as he listened he slowly uncurled and grasped the familiar blue shirt. He breathed in the familiar scent of the sea that lingered on the captain's skin. Familiar arms that were strong enough to carry heavy loads and break bones were now gentle as they cradled him as if he were made of china.

Skipper let out a sigh not knowing what he could do. He needed to do something for his poor Little Buddy. He looked down at the boy that meant the world to him and that he loved more than anything. Gilligan's ocean blue eyes were dark and haunted with ghosts that the older sailor couldn't even begin to imagine and understand.

Gilligan shut his eyes as he drew comfort from the Skipper. The strong and brave heartbeat overpowered the sound of a gun that he seemed to always hear.

What Gilligan didn't know was that the Skipper was drawing comfort from having Gilligan in his arms. It reassured him that he was alright, especially since the Skipper's mind often replayed that horrible moment at the water trough when he and the Professor had thought Gilligan had been shot and killed.

His mind was cruel though. In his own nightmares the scene was much different. In his nightmares he saw blood...he saw Gilligan being taken out and dumped on the ground in a wet and bloody heap. His eyes were open and staring without any life in them.

Gilligan's breathing calmed before he looked up meeting his eyes. If he ever doubted the Skipper still cared for him those doubts were erased completely. Gentle, light blue eyes met his own.

"You're not alone Little Buddy. You're never alone." The Skipper reached up and cupped his cheek, using his thumb to wipe the tears away.

Gilligan swallowed as he remembered the same gesture being done in the med bay on a Navy ship after his foot was crushed from the depth charge.

"You just rest. I've got you my Little Dolphin."

Skipper chuckled when Gilligan blushed bright red. It was a private nickname, used only when needed, but it reminded Gilligan how much the Skipper truly loved him. "Little Dolphin" was the same to the Skipper as calling him "Son".

Gilligan smiled a little at him before looking back down. His eyes slid closed and within minutes he was fast asleep.

The captain didn't relinquish his hold as his own eyes slid shut. He rested his head on top of Gilligan's and allowed the boy's breathing to soothe his own nerves.

Gilligan was fine. Or would be. He just needed time and support and both were readily given.

The next morning the Professor found them and couldn't fight the smile if he wanted to. He quietly sneaked around and shut the windows to block out the light of the rising sun. He then left and informed the others to let them sleep.

When they awoke around midmorning the Skipper looked down and met Gilligan's eyes. To his relief he saw the life in them beginning to return. He was on the road to recovery. Skipper returned the hat back onto Gilligan's head and they stood before leaving the hut. The captain watched fondly as the others pulled the young man into conversations as Mary Ann put a plate in his hands and pointed to the table with her other hand on her hip and her eyes gleaming with a bit of mischief.

Gilligan did as he was told and watched as the others did the same. As he listened to the conversations going on around him and ate a good meal his eyes began to regain their life.

The entire day was like that. He helped Ginger with the laundry and after once they were done she had hugged him, kissed his cheek, and told him how brave he was. His blush only made her smile and he couldn't help but return it.

Mr Howell took him for a round of golf and by the end of it Gilligan was laughing for the first time in what felt like forever from Mr Howell's quips. The millionaire had "lectured" him about it but the glint in his eyes told the boy how delighted he really was.

That was reinforced when Mrs Howell sat him down to tea where the company was light.

After that Mary Ann came with two butterfly nets and that's what he spent most of the afternoon doing. They both got a surprise when the Professor joined them, net in hand, and each butterfly caught the two youngest got an impromptu lesson on each one.

After the hunt the Professor took Gilligan into one of the many caves. Once there he handed Gilligan some chalk and told him to go to town. He stood back and watched as Gilligan began drawing on the walls pictures of the hunt, telling the story of what had happened and what he couldn't say.

When he drew the water trough scene the Professor took the chalk and drew himself and the Skipper there.

Gilligan stared at it before looking at his friend. "You were there?"

Roy nodded as he pulled the boy close. "It was the most frightening scene I'd ever seen. I had thought for sure that you were hit."

"I'm sorry Professor."

"Don't be Gilligan." The academic looked at the walls as he imagined the scenes being played out. "Someone saw fit to grant us a mercy by allowing you to live."

"What do you mean?"

The Professor pulled away and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "You're the glue that holds us together. You're a vital component in the equation that makes up our island home." He grinned at the perplexed look he had known was coming. "You're important to all of us. Without you life would be dark and cold."

Gilligan blushed but smiled shyly.

That night Gilligan easily fell asleep and dreamed of the hunt but this time it ended differently.

_Before the gun could go off the Skipper had grabbed Kinkaid while the Professor took the gun away and threw it in the water trough. Ginger, Mary Ann, and the Howells surrounded Gilligan in a protective wall while Kinkaid was getting the tar beat out of him by an angry Skipper. When Ramoo found them all Kinkaid was shoved at him and the two were forced to leave._

_Once they were gone all six surrounded Gilligan and the boy knew he would always be safe._

_The smile on his face was all he Skipper needed to see to know that his Little Dolphin would be alright._


End file.
